


A Walk Through The Garden

by Sacred__Oasis



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Let’s keep it wholesome kids, Lots of Angst, Love Confessions, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Precious Ruby Rose, Protective Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, RoseGarden, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, They Are Kids, cause no thank you, character whump, lots of fluff, not beta read we die like pyhrra, precious Oscar Pine, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred__Oasis/pseuds/Sacred__Oasis
Summary: With the lurking fear of death and destruction, Qrow confesses the truth with only one week until Salem’s defeat: He is Ruby’s father. Now with Salem defeated and finally able to join the afterlife alongside Ozma, Ruby finds she has a lot more time to reflect on this admission, and how it makes her feel. Thankfully there’s someone looking out for her to help her sort through her feelings.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Team JNPR, Ruby Rose & Team RWBY, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	A Walk Through The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to point out that I haven’t actually watched Rwby past volume 5, so I’m working off of what little knowledge I know of the rest of the volumes. As soon as rosegarden became a more known ship in the fandom all those years ago, I fell in love with it, and so here I am, finally writing a fic about the two of them haha.

One month. One since Salem’s defeat. Since Ozpin- or Ozma rather- vanished permanently. One month since all of remnant had been freed. Well, perhaps ‘freed’ is a bit of an understatement. Grimm were still lurking about after all, and there were still some effects left by the aftermath of everything, but for the most part all of Remnant could have a moment of peace and quiet.

Peace and quiet, however, are the last words anyone could use to describe the current state of Ruby’s head. It had been a while since everyone had gotten together. After the final battle, so much cleanup work was needed that they didn’t even really get a chance to sit and just _think._ So it was only just now that they were celebrating the end of their mission with a well deserved feast. ‘They’ being team RWBY, the remains of team JNPR, Taiyang, Raven, Penny, Neptune, Sun, and... Qrow. Her uncle- or father? _Qrow_ whom she’d barely uttered a word to since he told her the truth.

Her silence was partially due to confusion, and bitterness, but also a lack of sureness. What was she supposed to say after all? She understood why he would keep such a secret given his semblance and all, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t _hurt_. It felt as if her entire life had been built upon a lie.   
  


And so, the usually obnoxiously loud and overly optimistic girl was bathed in an unusual silence, one that seemed to sweep itself across the dining room table and fill the room with a bit of an awkward tension. She had been so very out of it that she failed to notice just about anything at all. Well, except for the worried glances being tossed her way. Those went without any subtlety and would have been impossible to miss, even in her current state.

But everything else was tuned out. She couldn’t recall what the conversation at hand was, nor even where she was really. She just _hurt_. How could her father, _both_ of her her fathers keep such a big secret from her, and for so long? Could she still even call Yang her sister anymore? What were they going to tell her next, that Summer wasn’t even her mother? Would she even be surprised if that was the case anymore? She figured not.

”Hey Ruby, could you pass the butter?”

Radio silence.

”Ruby?”

A cold metal hand on hers shook her from her thoughts. Her eyes met Yang’s sturdy gaze, concern glossing over her sister’s violet eyes. “Are you ok?” She whispered. Yang reluctantly released her hand after she received a nod in response. “Nora was asking for the butter Ruby.”   
  


Ruby shook her head. She really was out of it, huh? “Here you go Nora!” She passed the butter to her pancake loving friend, a fake smile plastered on her face and voice risen an octave higher in an attempt to seem cheery.   
  
It was a pretty bad attempt.

No one was buying it.

”Everything ok Petal?” She froze at the nickname, eyes slowly drifting up to her ~~Uncle’s~~ Father’s. Her smile wavered, hot tears prickling at the edges of her eyes. Was he just going to pretend that everything was fine now? Is that how this was going to go? She took a deep shuddering breath.

”I’m fine, just not very hungry.” She tried to force out a laugh, but it really sounded more like she a cry. “I’m going to step outside for a moment. Excuse me.” She rose from her chair, all but sprinting for the door in her eagerness to escape the situation.

She closed the door behind her, and not a moment too soon for the tears were pouring down her cheeks like cascading waterfalls. She fell to a squat, covering her eyes with the palms of her hands as her body shook with sobs.

”Ruby?” A soft voice called.

She jumped up in a panic, hands roughly swiping at her face in a sorry attempt to erase the evidence of her breakdown. Once regaining at least some semblance of composure, she spun around to find none other than Oscar. She looked up to his face, (since when did she have to look up to meet him in the eyes?) noting the frown drawn upon his lips.   
  


“Is there anything I can help you with Oscar?” If he noticed the way her voice cracked, he made no indication.

He opened his mouth to say something, only to seemingly think better of it and remain quiet.  
  


Silence.

After a while he finally shattered the silence. “Want to go on a walk? It’s a lovely night and I heard there was a garden up ahead...” he shifted in discomfort, clearly unsure of himself.

Ruby smiled in spite of herself. “I’d love that.”

The walk to the garden was fairly short, and the majority of it quiet, neither quite sure what to say. And yet, the walk was calm, peaceful, and far from awkward.   
  


“Is it weird not having him there anymore?”

Oscar jumped, clearly not expecting her question. “Huh, what?”

”Is it weird not having Ozpin in your head anymore?” She repeated.

His eyes widened, before he quickly looked away, too nervous to hold eye contact. “I suppose it is. It’s... relieving- knowing that I no longer have to worry about what could happen to me if we were to merge, but it’s also strange?” Ruby hummed. “I got so used to having him there... it almost feels lonely.” 

She nods. “That’s understandable. There’s so many things I wish I could have asked him.”

”Like what?”

She shrugged, an awkward laugh finding its way out of her mouth. “Honestly, I’m not really sure. If you asked me that a few months ago, I’d have enough questions to last a lifetime, but now... I’m not so sure. Still, I have questions.”

More silence.

”But that’s all besides the point! That’s all in the past, and we don’t need to think about that right now! And honestly, I’m glad we never found out what happened to Ozpin- Ozma’s hosts when they merge.”

Oscar raised a brow at that.

“Because... for all we know you wouldn’t be here with as anymore, and I’m glad that you’re here.”

”you- you are?” He sounded so unsure of himself that Ruby felt as though her heart might break.

”Of course Oscar! You’re so kind and sweet, and you make excellent company!”

Ruby couldn’t quite tell in the dark of the night, but she could’ve sworn she saw a light blush dusting across Oscar’s cheeks.

But before she could analyze his face anymore, she caught a glimpse of the most beautiful beds of flowers she’d ever seen. They had made it to the garden at last. There were rows upon rows of various flowers, all arranged by color and type. In between each section were stone walkways that lead to the center where a circle of stone benches sat glowing in the moonlight. It was truly breathtaking.

”Wow! Oscar do you see this? It’s amazing!” She squealed in glee, eyes filled with wonder. She heard him chuckle beside her.

”I see it Ruby. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many flowers before!”   
  


“Me neither!” She giggled. “C’mon!” She shouted over her shoulder, as she grabbed Oscar’s wrist, tugging him along.

”Ruby!” He protested, but seeing the wide smile on her face, he gave.

They spent a good half hour touring the place before they finally conceded that they should head back, even though neither really wanted too. It had been nice out there, just the two of them with no interruptions and not a care in the world. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

With much reluctance, they made their way back to the dirt road, walking side by side once more in silence, albeit temporarily.   
  


“Are you ok?”

Now it was Ruby’s turn to be surprised.

”You just- you seemed upset earlier, and I want to make sure you’re alright.” He scratched at the back of his head. “Uh, sorry. For ruining the moment that is...” his eyes darted side to side, looking everywhere but her face.

A sad smile graced her face. “Don’t apologize. This conversation was bound to happen eventually. I’m fine, just a bit lost I suppose.”

He nods. “Understandable. We were all there when Qrow revealed- well, all of ya know.” He cut himself off abruptly with a glance to her to make sure he did not upset her. She gave him a reassuring smile, allowing him to continue. “I’d imagine I’d be lost too.”

She sighs. “A part of me understands why he never told me. I would’ve been in more danger than I already was...”

”But?”

“But I can’t help but be angry. Not just at him but at everyone really. My uncle isn’t actually my uncle, but my dad, and my dad isn’t my dad, but my uncle, and my sister isn’t even my sister, and I just ugh! It’s just so... confusing?”

”Mind boggling?”

She nods, smiling at his description. “Mind boggling. It’s definitely going to take some time to sort out.”

”I think... I think maybe the best first step would be to talk with him and your dad- I mean that dad that raised you. You’re right, this is really confusing.”

They both laugh at that, before breaking off into soft sighs.

She purses her lips. “That’s probably a good idea, I’m just really not looking forward to that conversation.”

He grabs her hand without even realizing it. “I don’t think anyone would be Ruby.”

She smiles up at him. “Good point.”

It’s only then that they realize they are back at the front entrance of the cottage they’re currently staying out.

Ruby lifts the hand being held by Oscar’s and gives him a shy smile. “I uh, I suppose we should go back in, huh?

Oscar’s eyes snap to hers. “Huh, what?” And then he follows her gaze down to their hands and immediately takes his back, a bright red blush dawning his face. “I’m so sorry!”

She giggles at that. “It’s ok!” She lets out a big breath. “Alright, let’s get this over with!”

And with that, she turns to the door, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her wrist and a small “wait!”.

She turns around to face Oscar, whose face is still rose red. “Yes Oscar?”

An awkward silence settles between them as he shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. “Sorry, I just. I need to tell you something.” Despite his obvious nerves, there’s a look of pure determination that twinkles in his eyes.

They both hold their breath for a beat.

“Ruby I- for the longest time I thought-,” he swallows hard. “For the longest time I wasn’t sure I’d make it. I thought I’d either die by Salem’s hand or I’d cease to exist because Ozpin would take over or something, and so, I never said anything.” He gauges her reaction before continuing. “But now I don’t have to worry about either of those problems anymore.”

She nods, curious yet unsure of where he’s headed. (Honestly he’s not entirely sure either.)

”So now that I have the chance, I just wanna say that...

I like you.”

Her face is blank for a moment and he fears that he’s screwed this up- but then her eyes grow wide as the realization suddenly hits her.

”You- you wha?” Her voice is filled with disbelief and he falters for a moment.

”I like you. And I’m sorry if this makes things awkward, but I understand that you probably don’t feel the same way, and if you don’t, that’s ok! We can still be friends, right-?”

”You like me?” She cuts in, breaking his rambling nonsense.

He nods, legs feeling like jello and face feeling like it’s on fire.

”Like, as in, like like?”

He swallows thickly and nods once more.

Silence settles between them yet again.

”I’m sorry, I just shouldn’t have said anything! Can we please forget this ever happened!”

”I like you too.” He has to do a double take at that.

”Huh?”

She looks away, face blushing wildly. “I said, I like you too.”

A smile begins to crack his nervous expression.

”You do? You mean it?”

She steadily meets his gaze with a soft smile of her own, and nods.

“I can’t believe it! I never thought that’d I’d ever actually make it to this point!” A look of pure horror crosses his face. “I’m not dreaming am I? Please don’t let this be a dream! Someone pinch me!”

Ruby bursts at laughing as that before reaching out and pinching his arm.

He yelps and proceeds to rub the bow sore spot. “Ok, ok, so definitely not dreaming.”

She giggles and shakes her head. “Nope, definitely not Oscar Pine.”

“That’s good. That’s good.”

She nods. “Mm hmm.”

They bask in the glow of the moon for a few seconds, just enjoying each other’s company and their newfound revelations.

“Hey Ruby?”

”Yes Oscar?”

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly once more. “Can I um... can I kiss you?”

Her cheeks now match her cape once more (as does his), and the word comes out as nothing more than a whisper. “Yes.”

He cautiously places one hand on her back, as the other cups the back of her head. And with one last check to make sure she’s ok, he tilts his head and gently places his lips on hers. She wraps her arms around his waist, pulling them even closer together. Her lips are soft, and his are chapped, and neither of them really know what they’re doing but it’s perfect none the less. They stay like that for a few lingering seconds before they pull away, eyes half closed and both wearing dreamy looks as if they can hardly believe that this is real.

”Wow,” he whispers.

She lets out a soft laugh at that. “Wow indeed.”

They stand there, holding each other in their arms before pulling away. “That was um. Really nice,” Oscar stammer. 

She’s grinning wide like she was in the garden now. “It was, wasn’t it? That was my first kiss you know.”

”Mine too. Was it any good?”

Her expression softens. “It was perfect.”

His lips twist into a mischievous grin. “I’m glad my Flower.”

”Eh??”

”Sorry, too much?”

”Nah, just caught me off guard hehe!”

”Good. ‘Cause you’re really cute when you blush.”

“Oscar!” She squeaks, drawing her hood up to hide her face and covering her eyes with her hands.

He bursts into a full on fit of laughter, and although it’s a wonderful sound to her ears, she can’t help but be embarrassed.   
  


“When did you get so confident?” She huffs.

He wipes away the tears from his eyes. “Must have come with my height.”

She rolls her eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

”My, my, demanding are we?” He teases as he taps her nose.

“Oscar!” She pouts.

“Alright, alright! I’ll give you a kiss, but you owe me!”

She eyes him suspiciously. “And what might that be?”

”Admit that I beat you in our last sparring match!”

She gasps and places a hand on her chest, feigning hurt. “You did not! I most certainly beat you!”

”if I recall correctly- which I do- I had you pinned down, not the other way around Miss Rose.”

”I could’ve won if I really wanted to!”

”Sure, sure.”

”Oscar!” She whines.

With a final laugh, he cups either sides of her face, and leans in. She closes her eyes in anticipation, except- he presses his lips to her forehead instead.   
  


She opens her eyes and glares at him. “What was that?”

He smirks. “A kiss. You never specified where!”

She playfully smacks him on the arm. “Jerk!”

”To be fair, I told you that you had to earn your kiss by conceding victory, and you refused.”

”’Cause you didn’t win!”

”Ah, but I did!”

She rolls her eyes at him and sticks her tongue out. Soon enough, she’s wearing a smirk of her own. “Well it doesn’t matter anyways, because I’m just gonna take what’s mine!”   
  


And before he knows it, she grabbing his scarf and tugging him down, mouths crashing together for the second time that evening. When they pull away this time, they do not break apart, rather they rest their foreheads together and just breathe.   
  


“Ahem.”

They jump apart with wide eyes like deer caught in headlights. There in the doorway is none other than Qrow.

”What do you think you’re doing with my daughter?”

“We’re just spending some time together!”

He raises an eyebrow. “Time together huh?”

“Yep!” Ruby’s wearing the cheesiest grin possible.

”We’re gonna have to have a talk about this Petal.”

She rolls her eyes. “We will dad, just go inside. We’ll be there in a moment.”

Qrow’s face softens at the title, and with one last look the two (or a glare in Oscar’s case) he heads back in.

They hold each other’s gaze, before breaking into laughter. “I’m dead, aren’t I?”

Ruby grins. “Probably.”

But before he can even think about worrying about that, she throws her arms around his neck once more, and they’re kissing yet again for the third time that evening.

It was pretty much the best first kiss either of them could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in all at once and I didn’t feel like proofreading, so if you notice any grammatical or spelling mistakes, etc., please let me know! Thanks for reading
> 
> (Maybe I’ll add an epilogue or something idk)


End file.
